I Settled
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: One Shot. what happens when you cave and settle for someone you should have stayed away from in the first place? BABE.


_**I Settled.**_

I've always tried to do my best in everything I put my mind to, something inside just drives me that way.

I think that's due to all the pressure put on me when I was just a little girl; expectations I had to live up to and all.

_**'Can't you try just a little bit harder? Come on, and be like the other kids in your class.'**_ That's what I grew up hearing.

For years, I was pursued by my husband. All kinds of pressure to give in and 'marry' him. Something in the back of my head told me to 'hold out for more,' but of course I just bitch slapped that voice and gave in.

Until one day I just gave up and caved.

I settled.

Taking what I could get.

Why?

Because I took what I could get is why. I knew I would never measure up, but in the long run the payoff would be fantastic.

Or, so I thought.

Now, look at my life. It's like one big circle day in and day out.

I've got a mother-in-law that hates the very ground I walk on.

If she knew I had the depo shot every three months, her anger would shoot through the roof even more so than it does now.

Doctor patient confidentiality helps. Plus the fact the Doctor lives in Newark, a trip I gladly make for my own peace of mind.

I refuse to bring children into this family, that's all I would need. I always wanted my happy ever after, but it's turned into _**the type of hell only a dead person deserves.**_

I refuse to bow down and have dinner every friggin' Friday night at my in-law's, so it's best that I just stay away.

Just how many times have I been in this situation?

Walking into our house that I can't even call a home now, hardly anything of mine is here, even after a year of marriage.

I just can't seem to bring any of my things here, when I know I settled. My forever will never happen, not after today that is.

Thankfully I kept my apartment, once I'm done saying my piece, I can walk away and have the divorce papers served within the hour.

The last day of this marriage of mine started out the same.

Breakfast with my nose buried in the newspaper.

Slurps of coffee, the only sound made in the kitchen.

"See you tonight," the usual greeting said to me.

Not even a kiss anymore, some marriage eh?

I didn't plan on ending my marriage, until I opened up mail that is.

It's not my 'job to pay our bills, it's the man's job to make the money and write the checks' that's what I thought when we got married.

I'm just supposed to 'clean the house and make sure it stays that way, cook the meals and be happy, after all we DID get married.'

So, I became the stay at home wife, _**'it's what I deserve for giving in,'**_ the snarky voice said.

Thinking of my chores I had to do, mentally making my list in my head, I opened up the cell phone bill.

_**Just another bill.**_

I was ready to put it in the _needing to be paid pill, when I just happened to see a page two and three attached. _

Day after day calls.

Even in the evenings.

I got out the household calendar and matched them up.

_**Then I got out my own personal calendar book, and really checked it out.**_

_**Working overtime my ass.**_

_**Going to the grocery store, or to pick up our dinner.**_

How many times did we have this talk?

How many times did he break my heart, over and over again?

**NO MORE.**

'I promise, it won't happen again,' over and over I heard.

'No more calls, I swear on my Grandma's life, I've been faithful to you, I won't be calling anymore.'

Sometimes, the calls lasted for a minute or less.

Maybe he was talking, just to say 'hi' or maybe he was listening to daily chatter.

But, this started several months ago, as the cell phone bill he told me he 'already paid' was now _**OVERDUE.**_

_**Looks like he never figured on me getting the mail today, after all I needed to give up control over 'something's that are the husband's job,' **_ I remember hearing.

Day after Day, this number was called. Not by my cell phone, but by the person I settled for.

_**This was going to be bad, but I couldn't help myself. **_

_**I had to know once and for all, just WHOM my husband was calling.**_

_**I had a feeling who it was too, this person is the reason I'm married in the first place.**_

_**Slowly, I dialed the number...waiting for the phone to be picked up.**_

_**Out of our area code, I also idly noticed. **_

_**My hands weren't even shaking, it's not like I don't know WHO it is that's gonna pick up the phone.**_

All of a sudden I heard a voice that hadn't been around for a couple of years, answering the phone;

_**"Morelli, this is the LAST TIME I am telling you, quit bothering us. Steph and I moved away, we're married. And the last I heard you and your wife are happy. Just stop it NOW, otherwise you'll be finding a restraining order being served personally by Rangeman."**_

**CLICK.**

**My husband, Joe Morelli had been trying to get ahold of his 'cupcake' for all these months.**

**Now, he can do it alone, and I can go back to being Terri Gilman once more.**

Packing my clothes took very little time, I always knew this marriage of mine would never last, but at least I can say for awhile I was Mrs. Joe Morelli.

Leaving my house key on top of the cell phone bill, I walked out the door and never looked back.

I could hear the pick up I called for idling in driveway. Calmly, after giving Bob a last dog treat and a pat on the head, I walked out to my Uncle Vito's car and left this life behind as we drove away.

I didn't even care HOW Joe was going to be served the papers, after all I'm sure Uncle Vito can be creative when he wants to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Once again Ms. Elaine i owe you, for the BOLD red pen and the read thru, if I could misdirect you, the one shot is golden...cheeky grin. Cindy Lou, as usual much love my dear...LOLxox**_

AU AU AU

NOT MINE

_**had to do a little misdirection here...and change a few lines from a song i heard that wouldn't leave me alone...**_

thanks for reading.

song is How Many Times? by K. Michelle, you should so totally go check it out.


End file.
